1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable terminals such as portable telephones having displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable telephones such as cellphones and PHS (Personal Handyphone System) devices are widely spread in the market, and the number of users has correspondingly increased rapidly, wherein they are improved in various functions, which are newly designed and provided therefor. As the number of users increases, a variety of needs are created; therefore, it becomes necessary to further improve portable telephones in availability and usability.
Various technologies have been developed and disclosed in various papers such as Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-264101 and Japanese Examined Utility-Model Publication No. Hei 7-43670, wherein GPS (Global Positioning System) functions are provided in portable telephones to detect present positions thereof.
The aforementioned additional functions provided in portable telephones may improve portable telephones in usability; however, they may not be used very frequently compared with the existing telephone functions. Several potable telephones provide functions of detecting positional information using GPS and functions of taking pictures using digital cameras, which may not be normally used by users thereof. This raises a problem in that these additional functions may be useless for some users of portable telephones.